scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs
ChannelFiveRockz's Movie Spoof of "Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs". Cast *Manny - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sid - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Diego - Simba (The Lion King) *Ellie - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crash and Eddie - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Scrat - Oscar (Oscar's Oasis) *Scratte - Lizardette (Oscar's Oasis) *Buck - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Momma Dino - Rexy (Jurassic Park) *Rudy - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Eggbert, Shelly, and Yoko - Junior (Jurassic Park), Chomper (The Land Before Time), and Young Speckles (Speckles the Tarbosaurus) *Brachiosauruses - Brachiosauruses (Jurassic Park) *Other Herbivorous Dinosaurs - Various Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time series, The Good Dinosaur, and Disney's Dinosaur; etc.) *Ankylosaurus - Kron (Disney's Dinosaur) *Deer - Marty (Madagascar) *Prehistoric Animals - Various Animals (The Lion King, Brother Bear, Bambi, and The Jungle Book; etc.) *Baby Peaches - Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pterodactyls - Pterodactyls (The Good Dinosaur) *Harpactognathus - Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Guanlongs - Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) *Archaeopteryx - Guido (The Land Before Time) Scenes * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 1 - Main Titles/In Love * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 2 - Having a Baby * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 3 - Max's New Family * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 4 - Baby T-Rex * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 5 - Play Nice * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 6 - One Angry T-Rex * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 7 - Underground World * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 8 - Discord to the Rescue * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 9 - Fierce Flora * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 10 - Chasm of Death * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 11 - Parenting Dispute * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 12 - An Eye for a Tooth * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 13 - Eggy Tango * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 14 - On Max's Trail * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 15 - Code Word * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 16 - Lava Lake * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 17 - Flurry Heart * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 18 - Battling Indominus Rex * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 19 - Home Sweet Home * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 20 - End Credits Transcripts * Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Trailer/Transcript Movie used *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Clip used Gallery Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor as Manny Max the secret life of pets.png|Max as Sid Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Simba as Diego Princess Cadance.png|Princess Cadence as Ellie Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Crash Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Eddie Youtubescratch Wiki - Discord My Little Pony.png|Discord as Buck Jurassic-World-Rexy.jpg|Rexy as Momma Dino Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Rudy Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs